


Dusk Till Dawn

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Mommy Issues, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Alastor's entire world revolved around you, and he liked it that way. He loved everything about you, because everything about you amazed him. Your smile? It was like warm sunshine embracing him. Your laughter? It made his heart race. Your voice? It was his most favorite song in the entire universe. Yes, even better than 'You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile'. He loved everything about you, and was determined to shower you in his love for the rest of his life. He's waited a century, a literal century, for you to be all his.That day has finally come.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 30
Kudos: 177





	Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies!!
> 
> I'm not feeling great! In fact, I feel like shit, mentally and physically! 8D WOOHOOOO!  
> Hurr, I herd u liek Alastor, so I bringed da Alastor with a large side of floof, angst, and da feels.  
> ..If you're unable to translate, I said I brought you guys some fluff, angst, and some feels
> 
> WARNING. GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE. You has been warned. Also, hella mommy issues.
> 
> I apologize for the lack of sexy smut, I had NOOO energy to write it. I saw the word count and I was just like "I wanna be donneeee"  
> I'll try and write some in the next Alastor fanfic, though! ;)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49499141643/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Banner done by me._ )  
( _All rights reserved to artists._ )  
  


_“I was never really insane except upon occasions when my heart was touched.”  
_- **Edgar Allan Poe, Letter to Mrs. Maria Clemm, July 7th 1849  
  
**

* * *

As the pentagram full moon fades away and makes room for the hellish morning sun, the sounds of the bayou echo through your mind and gently urge you to wake up. As nice as it is to watch the sunrise, you like cuddling Alastor in your sleep even more and politely decline. Bright red light peeks out from behind the black-out curtains that hang from the curtain rod above the window, streaking across your bed leaving a bright red sunbeam in it's wake. Further up the large, grand bed are you and Alastor, cuddling in your sleep after a long night of love-making. 

Alastor is the first to wake up this morning.

He sits up slowly in bed and rubs his eyes sleepily, vaguely wondering if last night was a very vivid dream. However, when he looks over to his right and sees you with your arms wrapped around him and a shiny engagement ring on your finger, a large bright smile comes to his face as he happily realizes that no, last night was not a dream, and thank Lucifer that it wasn't. Finally, you'd be his in every sense of the way. His love. His life. His wife.

His wife. He liked the sound of that.

Carefully, Alastor reaches a tender hand out to touch your head. His fingers glide through your hair, brushing your stark-white hair out of your face, being careful not to roughly pull on any snags or tangles in your hair. His claws gently scratch along your scalp which causes you to purr in delight, despite being in a deep sleep. The pleased purr causes Alastor to chuckle-- he always loved it when you did silly little things like that. It made him feel like all was right with the world-- that everything was perfect.

And it was. He has you. You're all his. All his, and no one else's. No one else could have you; If they'd try and take you, he'd eat them alive and use their bones as toothpicks.

His wife. His wife. His wife. _His_ wife. Gosh, it felt so good to be able to call you that. He couldn't wait for the wedding day to come already. Of course you two still had to make plans, but Alastor was certain that the planning period wouldn't be very long. He's been waiting to get married to you for 87 years, he has no more patience. It was spent when he asked you to marry him just last night. Also, neither of you were ones for very fancy things, and it wasn't as if you had thousands of guests to invite either so planning wasn't going to take long either. No, Alastor could imagine a quiet venue-- likely at the Hotel, if Charlie had any say so-- and that was fine with him. The only guest he'd want to invite would be his mother... Oh _dear,_ she was going to be overjoyed when she hears the news.

His mind was excitedly and rapidly rolling through all of the wondrous things that needed to be done in preparation when he felt you stir beside him.

"Mmmm.."

"My darling~" He croons sweetly to you. "My dear, wake up."

"Mmmnoooo.."

Alastor chuckles at you-- he knew how to wake you up. It's never failed him before in the past; " _Oh,_ so you don't want muffins for breakfast. _Okay._ Got it."

You snort as you snap fully awake and pop your head up, hair entirely askew. "Muffinsforbeffast?" You slur everything out into one word, one eye fully open while the other is halfway shut. Alastor giggles at how adorable you look, and makes an attempt to fix your hair by combing his fingers through it, careful not to snag his claws in it. Once you look more like a death demon and not an albino porcupine, he removes his hand and smiles at you. 

"Mhm. Yes. Muffins for breakfast."

"Blueberry?"

"If you'd like."

"Yessss!"

He chuckles, and pulls back the covers. He rises from the bed-- fully nude, which surprises you. Watching his hips swing back and forth as he walks to the dresser to put on his suit, you comment, completely focused on his nude rear-end. "You slept naked last night?" He stops mid-reach for his pants and turns to address you; "Of course. You _thoroughly_ spent me last night, and if I recall correctly, would _not_ let me leave the bed. Why, do you not like my tush?" He says, shaking it in your direction which causes you to burst out laughing. 

"Did you just?!"

"Shake my derrière at you? Yes I did!" He cackles loudly.

You narrow your eyes dangerously. "Do it again. _I dare you."_

He raises an eyebrow. You're challenging him? Oh this was going to be a fun morning. He wiggles his bum again at you, and like a bullet you shoot out of bed, just as naked as he is and sprint for him at full speed. "Oh shi- RUN!" He promptly cries out as he speeds through the cabin, abandoning all intents of getting dressed-- not with you chasing him the way you are! if you got your hands on him, his poor ass cheeks were as good as bruised!

"C'mere, deer boy!"

"NO!"

You both speed around the cabin, naked as the days you were born, laughing wildly as you chase him. Alastor even lets out a couple girlish shrieks when you get a little too close and manage to pop him right across his ass.

"STOP THAT!"

"No! Cmere!"

"NO!"

"Coward!"

"No, I just don't want a sore- HEY!" He yells as you manage to pop his left butt cheek while he was distracted, leaving a bright red hand print behind. He pauses a few feet away, and cranes his neck over his shoulder in an attempt to see the mark. Then, he looks up at you and says "You left a mark!"

"Yes, and I fully intend to smack your butt until you've learned your lesson." You say as you begin to chase him again.

"WHAT lesson?!" He says, running away at full speed-- which looks comical with the bright red hand-print on his booty cheek. 

"Don't tease your wife!"

"But you asked me to- AAAH JESUS CHRIST!" he yelps as you nearly manage to land another on his other cheek. 

"Rule number 1: When you're wife dares you to do something, it means you are in danger! First lesson, babe!" You giggle. 

"Lesson taught! Lesson taught! Lesson- AAAH HEYYY I said 'lesson taught'!" He shrieks as you leave another hand-print--much redder than the other-- on his right butt cheek. You say nothing, you just giggle maniacally as Alastor begins to realize that he truly is fucked. Then he manages to get himself cornered, of all things! You stand in front of him, fingers wriggling as you approach... and when you dive for the kill, you land blow after blow on his rear, causing him to thrash violently as he tries to get away. Once you're satisfied, he dashes away from you, hands clasped over his butt cheeks defensively. "Rude!" He hisses. You just giggle while cracking your knuckles.

He rubs his sore rear end chuckling, because he had to admit that you did get him good. "Can I get dressed now?" He pants softly, out of breath.

"Yes." You giggle, equally out of breath. After an eventful morning, Alastor chooses to keep his word and made you muffins for breakfast. As you ate, the two of you discussed your plans for the day... as well as last night.

"This feels weird."

"What does?"

"My hand. It feels so much more heavier. I'm not used to it... I'm sure I will in time though." You giggle happily, causing Alastor to smile with delight. It pleased him to see you so excited about being engaged to him-- it helped soothe the minor insecurities he had.

"Where do you think we should hold the wedding?"

"I'm not sure-- I bet the moment Charlie finds out she'll want it at the Hotel."

"I'd imagine so. I have no preference-- I just want to be married to you. As long as I get that, and my mother attends, I'll be happy no matter what is done." He says honestly, which makes you smile widely. You vaguely recall a memory that is relevant to the conversation; "You're so sweet, love. I remember hearing about how crazy wedding planning could get when we were mortal. Do you remember that newlywed couple? What were their names? David and Betty?"

"Mmm, yes I remember them. Wouldn't stop talking enough to take a bite of the food. When the girl did, she dropped immediately and the man tried to lunge for me. Thankfully, you had your scythe under the table."

"Pity they were newlyweds.."

"Don't forget love, it was my choice to choose them." He said in an attempt to comfort you. That's what Alastor would do-- he'd be the one to choose the victims. If he asked you for the 'family spices' for 'dinner' then you knew they were going to be a victim. He entirely took the blame, that way so you wouldn't feel guilty for being involved in the process. "It's not your fault I was extra hungry that night."

"I know... You know, I think that's why my soul thread is black and white."

"Oh? Do tell. Your soul threads fascinate me!" He says, leaning on his elbows as he cradles his head in his hands to listen to you intently. Truly, he did love listening to you explain how souls worked... especially yours. Your soul was beautiful to him-- utterly remarkable.

"Most people have only one soul thread color. I have two separate spools- one black and one white. It would be one thing if my thread were white with black specks or the other way around, but no... I have two entirely different threads. I guess that means I have the ability to cover both sides of the spectrum?"

"You have the ability to do both good and bad." Alastor muses. "You can tear someone apart and not feel a thing, but on the other hand you can regret a certain death when it hits too close to home. Interesting!"

"You think so?" You ask, taking another bite of the muffin.

"Of course, my dear. And you know, I wouldn't have you any other way. I dare say the universe-- God, whoever-- gave you two soul threads because you are meant for me."

Your eyebrows raise up in surprise. That's something you hadn't considered. Soulmates were a very real thing-- and it was a very complex system that had to be carefully studied if you wanted to get it accurate. For example; Vaggie and Charlie were soulmates. Not just because of their soul-thread colors, but also because of how they interact. "Really? How?" You ask, wanting to hear his theory. Alastor was a brilliant man in his own right-- very intelligent. You were eager to hear his thoughts

"Well, think of it this way. You yourself have said that my soul thread is incredibly dark... and fickle. It barely wanted you to touch it... until you connected _both_ strands to it. I believe, that the universe, God, Jesus, whoever-- gave you _two_ because _it was the only way I'd ever get along with you."_

That... oddly makes sense. Someone with just a white soul thread would be too innocent for him. Someone with just a black soul thread would see him as a dangerous threat. They wouldn't be able to handle Alastor's headstrong personality with just one side of the spectrum alone... _they had to be able to handle all of him._ "...Interesting theory!" You say cheerfully.

Alastor nods. "I guess we should head to the Hotel after breakfast, and tell everyone of the delightful news!"

You smile widely. "I'd love that, but only if you want to. You know they're going to be asking all kinds of questions."

"Yes, and I'm prepared to answer them."

"Alright. I hope no unsavory characters try to visit the hotel..."

"Do not worry, my love. Everything will be fine." Alastor says, as he takes away your plate and prepares to leave for the hotel. You quickly get ready to leave, and walk out of the cabin with Alastor, locking the door behind you. As you were getting ready to board the boat, a familiar hissing sound from a nearby tree caught your attention. Alastor, who knew already who that was, waited patiently in the boat while you look up and inspect the tree. Bean, the giant hellish cottonmouth, is waiting for you to come pick him up-- he wants to be with you again today.

"Well, looks like someone feels social today! Is it alright if Bean comes with us, love?"

"I don't see why not. Just be careful getting out, my love."

You nod, and climb out of the boat, carefully, as Alastor holds onto the dock for stability. You stride over to the tree, and stretch out your arms to Bean, who readily climbs onto your arms and slithers around them, happily hissing the whole time as he steadily makes his way towards your neck. It's his favorite part to drape himself over. He likes the heat, the smoothness of your skin against his cold scales, as it warms him up like a heater. Plus, draping himself around your neck allows him to be able to protect you better-- at least, in his eyes. The neck is a vulnerable spot to most creatures, and he assumes the same applies to you. 

As you climb back into the boat, Bean carefully eyes Alastor, who only chuckles and reaches out to lightly scratch the snake's chin. Bean leans into his touch to enjoy the scritch-scratch before wrapping himself firmly around your neck-- not enough to choke you, but enough that he wasn't going anywhere unless you or he allowed it. Pressing himself against your skin allows him to heat up, and it soothes him so much that he almost falls asleep.

"Ready, my love?"

"Yes."

"Alright! Onward, we go!"

...When you arrive at the hotel, things seem relatively normal. No one seems to notice your giant ring-- which Alastor finds partly offensive, because how _dare_ they not notice his beautiful wife. So, you and Alastor decide to see how long you can push this. You put your hand out on full display-- finger spread, left hand clasped over the right one on top of your lap. You use a lot more animated hand gestures when you talk-- which makes Alastor almost lose his cool, and nearly falls to the floor with laughter because you quite literally just waved your hand back and forth across Charlie's face and she didn't notice, all while smiling widely at you while you told her all about Bean-- who is still wrapped around your neck.

"So, Bean is a cotton mouth, huh?" She says, eyeing the grumpy snake excitedly.

"Yes. He's roughly 6 feet long, and his favorite food to eat are the frogs in the bayou." You say as you reach a hand up to slowly stroke his snoot. The movement causes the jewel to glint and reflect the lighting in the room, which _finally_ grabs her attention. She notices the ring, and her eyes widen looking as if they grew about 30 times their regular size, and she gasps and lets out the most girly shriek you've ever heard. The shriek alone is enough to make you and Alastor grin wickedly.

"Ooh shiny- wait. No. Is that? IT IS!! Oh my gosh, Vaggie!! VAGGIE! BABY, MORTÉ AND ALASTOR ARE ENGAGED!!" She squeals.

Vaggie comes barreling into the room with Angel Dust-- who also overheard the news, both of their eyes wide. "What?!" Vaggie exclaims, in shock. Husk, who is tending to the bar, also is surprised as he suddenly looks up with his mouth gaped open. Niffty stops mid-cleaning to stare and squeal in delight. Everyone bum-rushes you and Alastor, all wanting to catch a glimpse at the ring and bombard you both with questions.

"Where is the wedding going to be at?! Can it be here?! We'll make it look so nice!" Charlie says.  
Vaggie tells you the skulls are a nice touch and says it makes your hand look so dainty.  
Niffty says it's so shiny and clean, and so, so pretty.  
Husk just shakes his head with a huff, trying to appear disinterested.. but is secretly quite happy for both of you.  
Angel takes one look at the ring and lets out a low whistle; "Daaaaaamn. Alastor, you went all out."

( _Alastor silently puffs out his chest with pride at that, not that he'd ever admit it out loud_.)

"So when are you going to get married?" Charlie asks excitedly.

"As soon as possible." Alastor quickly spits out.

When you look at him in shock, he smiles widely; "I've waited long enough for her, I think." His kind and sweet words make you blush and everyone else coos adorably at the tender moment you share with Alastor, giggling as you lean into his side while he lovingly wraps his arm around you to stroke your hair.

It's true. Alastor didn't like weakness. He had an iron will, few regrets, and felt bad for very few things if hardly ever-- but the fact that you two never got to love each other in life as you should have was one of the few regrets he had. The fact that when you two were alive you were unaware of his feelings for you made him angry _at himself._ It was enough to drive him crazy.

Well, at least he has you now.

_And he would never let you go._

* * *

You spend several days at the Hotel, after you and Alastor agreed to let the wedding be hosted there. Charlie, bless her little demon heart, was so excited. She couldn't stop asking about where you wanted the decorations, what beverages, what foods... she wanted it to be extravagant, while you and Alastor just wanted to walk down the aisle. Alastor couldn't care less about the decorations. "My eyes will be focused on the REAL beauty of the evening, thank you very much!" He said to Charlie while focused on you.

Sweet devil, he is!

Alastor was helping Charlie hang up some decorations in the parlor, while you watched from a distance and drank a cup of tea, when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Considering you're the only one available, you run over to answer the door. When you do, you are struck by the most surprising sight you've seen in awhile;

"...Mom?!"

"Hello, dear!" 

You recognize that beehive hairdo of hers ANYWHERE. She looks to be a horned demon of some sort-- odd that she doesn't look like you. But you recognize her voice... and her hair. Ugh, that hair.

"Mom, I can't believe it! It's you! How did you find me?! Come in, come in! HEY GUYS! I FOUND MY MOM!" 

Charlie tells Alastor to go ahead, and that she can take it from here. Not one to refuse a chance to be near you, Alastor strides on over and stands by your side, smiling widely the whole time. As you look up at Alastor, you have a wide excited grin on your face. "Baby, this is my mom I told you all about!"

He looks up at your mother, still smiling politely. "Hello, Ma'am!"

"Oh what a sweet boy! So polite and charming! What might your name be?"

"My name would be Alastor, Madame."

"Alastor...? That sounds familiar..."

"This is the guy I wrote letters to you about, Mama. This is Alastor, the man I lived with until I passed away."

"...Oh, really?" Her smile falters before becoming strained.

"Yeah... What's wrong Mama?"

Her smile becomes even more strained as she slowly turns her head from Alastor to you. "Nothing, my sweet summer child!"

You and Alastor exchange knowing glances. _This isn't going to end well._

"Okay... well, come on in!" You say, trying to be cheerful. 

You and Alastor guide her in, and sit down with her by the bar. Alastor strikes up a conversation with your mom, turning on his charm extra high to try and please her. Charlie, who is up on a ladder hanging a banner, eyes you carefully. She subtly makes a quick glance at your mother and then back at you. She raises an eyebrow and gives you an overall pleasant, but questioning smile. You know she's trying to ask if everything is okay. You're not sure how to tell her what you think will go down at first, but then you get an idea. You send a barely visible bit of black soul thread in her direction, weaving it out of your mother's line of sight. Charlie watches as the string comes over to her and the banner, and when it arrives you nimbly move and weave your fingers, causing the string to stitch itself into the banner and write out a message;

**SHE DOESN'T LIKE ALASTOR. COULD GET MESSY.**

She reads the message and looks back at you with a worried expression. You nod at her and nod your head back at the banner. She watches the soul thread as it un-weaves itself and reweaves into another set of words;

**PROTECT ALASTOR.**

She gives you a look of confusion. Protect Alastor? He's one of the strongest demons in hell. Why would she need to protect him? Then she looks back at the banner again.

**SHE'S ARMED. BACK OF DRESS. BELT.**

Sure enough, Charlie glances down at the back of your mother's dress and finds a large knife tucked into the waist band of her belt she has tied around her waist. Charlie looks back up at you with wide, scared eyes. You nod at her and then glance back at the banner. When she looks she gets nervous;

**BE CAREFUL. SHE LIKES POISON.**

She looks at you and nods. Tweaking your fingers carefully, you guide the soul thread away from the banner and back into your body as Charlie steps off of the ladder. She mouths at you; "I'm going to go get Vaggie." You nod, and Charlie hurriedly runs off to go get Vaggie and tell her what's going on, and you try to focus on the conversation between your fiance, and your mother.

"So... correct me if I'm wrong.. You're the radio demon?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Mhm... And my daughter wrote to me that you protected her in life, despite nearly poisoning her. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Alastor said honestly. No need to lie if she already knew, that wouldn't get him very far.

"Hm. I can't say I'm impressed."

"..I'm sorry, what?" You ask, tilting your head to make sure you just heard her correctly.

"Dear.. really? _This_ is your lover? The man who tried to make you a victim of his?"

"He loves me. He's protected me. And you're not so innocent either-- you tried to poison me too, you know!"

"To protect you from your father!"

"He wasn't going to poison me! He was too scared of you to hurt me... He never got physical with us, just loud. You know that."

"...I just did what I thought was best."

"That's not my point, Mama. The point is that you shouldn't judge him for the same thing YOU did. Sure, he intended to kill me at FIRST but honestly what were you thinking when you kept sneaking those doses of Belladonna into my food? Did you think I wouldn't notice? What if you had put too much into my breakfast one morning?"

"I-!... I had my reasons... !"

"I know. I don't understand them, but I know."

"...Are you sure he can protect you?"

"Of course." You say.

"...Really? If he can, why did you die?"

"Don't. Go there." You nearly snarl, managing to hold yourself back and speak in a warning tone. "He sacrificed himself for me. He loved me then, and he _still_ loves me now. He looked for me, the whole 87 years we've been separated. Speaking of which, where were _you?"_

"Looking for you." She immediately says, just a _little_ too quickly.

You aren't sure you believe her.

"Okay... Sure." You raise an eyebrow.

"... I just don't think he's right for you. I don't think he can protect you. I think your death is proof of that." She says boldly, sticking her nose up in the air in a snooty manner while giving Alastor the stink eye.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49517035922/in/dateposted-public/)

You can feel Alastor bristle beside you as the loud snapping of static and angry radio waves fill the room, bouncing and echoing off of the walls as you look over and see Alastor's antlers grow rapidly, and his eyes shift over to radio dials. You're unsurprised that Alastor is switching over into his Full-Demon form so quickly. Alastor's ability to protect you is the one thing he goes all out for, no matter whatever amount of energy he has. In the middle of a fight with low energy reserves and someone's flying at you? Doesn't matter, he has to keep you safe. Alastor has _always_ done his damnedest to keep you safe, he _always _has. All those fucking rules he had put in place, all those strenuous extra miles he went to make sure that the victims wouldn't go for you in the event of an attack. The victims sat next to him on his left, and you sat on his right at the dinner table, that way if they leapt for someone, it was him they went to first. And that day that your oh-so-loving mother brought up? He fucking _died _for you that day, he sacrificed himself so it wasn't _you _getting torn apart by those damned hunting dogs and as much as he hated dying that way, _he'd fucking do it again if it meant keeping you safe. _Placing a hand on his leg makes him calm down and slowly revert back to his regular form. He's calmed by your touch, but he still trembles with rage. You know the only reason why your mother isn't a squishy puddle of blood right now is because that hand on Alastor's leg says 'no, not right now', and Alastor knows you love her, despite how much of a bitch she's being.

"Honestly, dear think about it. You died, and now you live in a bayou, still? Ugh. Surrounded by bugs, alligators, and those horrible disgusting snakes--"

Bean outright hisses at her, totally offended as he curls tightly around your neck in a defensive manner. You put a hand up to halt her hideously unkind words. You didn't want to have to do this, but you're not going to sit here and deal with this any longer; "Listen. Mom, I love you. I will always love you because you're my mom and you gave birth to me. But I will not sit here and listen to this toxic bullshit you're spitting out, because you don't think I'm safe with one of the strongest demons in hell, who happens to be my _fiance,_ by the way, _not_ my lover. If you don't have anything nice to say, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She gasps loudly at the mention of Alastor being your fiance.

" **He's your FIANCE?!** "

"Oh cheese on a cracker, what do I have to- You know what? Here!" You whip your head around to Alastor, stand up, and wiggle for finger for him to bend down. When he bends at the waist and brings his face close to yours, you 'delicately' grab his face and press your lips against his in a fiery, passionate kiss-- smack dab in front of your mom while showing off your ring finger, holding it up as if you're flipping her off with it. You make a show of it, tilting your head at an angle so she can see everything-- both the ring and the way you lustfully lavish Alastor's mouth with a kiss full of tongue and teeth. Alastor, completely caught off guard, moans happily into the kiss and wraps his arms around your shoulders as he steps closer to hold you against him. His shoulders drop down and his antlers shrink back to their regular form. By the time you pull away, Alastor has fully reverted back to normal, and he has a light little blush across his cheeks. His ears wiggle happily, twitching and vibrating as they wag like little deer tails.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49514511981/in/dateposted-public/)

When you turn back to look at your mom, she's seething and looks utterly disgusted. She looks angry, and you know she's about to pop off but _you don't care._ You prepare for one of her famous verbal onslaughts.

"I can't believe you. Dressed like a.. _whore,_ engaged to the man that tried to KILL you, living in a stinky little cabin in the bayou of HELL, surrounded by BUGS and SNAKES and ALLIGATORS. It's- UGH it's DISGUSTING. How long have you been dressing like.. this? Was it before you died? _Ugh, no wonder the hunters killed you too then, must have confused you for a different girl..."_

"..Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say?" You ask, LEAPING from your seat.

"...That you're dressed like a whore and it-"

"NO. AFTER THAT. You said it's no wonder why those hunters killed me. How the fuck did you know that, Mom? How did you know that? Alastor didn't tell you. I didn't tell you. It wasn't reported in the papers after our deaths, I had one of my spirits check shortly after I died. As far as the papers knew, I went missing. HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"...." She stares, wide-eyed and shocked. Her mouth repeatedly opens and shuts like a fish, as she tries to come up with an explanation.

"...Oh god..." You begin to tremble and tear up. As a fat tear rolls down your cheek you almost drop to your knees, but Alastor manages to catch you, He's frowning again-- not a good sign-- and his brows are furrowed together in worry as he looks at you and tries to wipe away your tears. As you cling to him, tears roll down your cheeks like rivers as you nearly scream; "It was you, wasn't it? IT WAS YOU."

"Darling? I'm not quite sure I understand what's going on..." Alastor says confused.

"Remember how I always wrote to my mom? I never disclosed our location, but I did tell her that I was with you. Remember how we always delivered the letters ourselves? Remember how we thought it was odd that a week before our deaths, it felt like something was tracking us?"

Alastor stares at you, his face gradually growing angrier and angrier by the second as it all clicks in his head. Then his head whips around so fast that your mother almost stumbles out of her seat when Alastor looks at her, eyes glowing bright red and the angriest, nastiest, most vile 'smile' crosses his face. It's entirely gums and sharpened teeth. His antlers look like they have burst as they stretch out like tree limbs, towering over everyone in the room. The sounds of your sobs just seem to fuel his anger, making him taller, larger. The more upset you become, the more frightening and vile Alastor's appearance becomes.

**" TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID." **Alastor says in a low, threatening tone.

"I-"

**" TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SEND THOSE HUNTERS AFTER US."**

"It was only supposed to be you!" Your mother snaps, her whole body trembling in a mixture of fear and anger. "It was supposed to be perfect. She'd come home, the _'love of her life'_ would be dead and I'd get my daughter back!"

"That's why you sent them?! _To get me back?!"_

"I was just trying to protect you. Some men are horrible creatures, my dear. They'll hurt you, they'll cheat on you--"

"Dad wasn't a man, he was a verbally abusive drunk who had an issue keeping his pants on. Alastor would NEVER treat me like Dad treated you, and I thought I made that clear in my letters despite how we met. I WAS HAPPY. I WAS SAFE. I WAS FREE. And what, you took that away out of JEALOUSY? I DIED because you wanted me back under your THUMB?!"

"They weren't supposed to kill you too. They were only supposed to send the dogs after him so it'd look like an accident..."

"Well, they didn't. They fucking didn't, and you know what, Mom?! THEY KILLED ME. THEY FUCKING _TOOK OFF MY HEAD,_ AND IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT."

"I didn't... I didn't know that they'd... I'm so sorry.."

"You better hope Charlie comes in here soon and escorts you out, because if Alastor tries to go for you then I'm not doing anything."

"I'm still deciding whether or not I want to eat her." Alastor growls.

_"HE'S A CANNIBAL?!"_

"YOU _KILLED_ US AND YOU'RE CONCERNED _HE'S A CANNIBAL?_ Oh my- baby, don't eat her. You'll catch her 'stupid' disease. Sounds horribly contagious."

"Well, I never!"

"MORTÉ! We're here! Sorry it took so long." Charlie says as she, Angel, and Vaggie come running in just in time.

"Get her out of here..." you say, sounding like you've completely given up.

"Sure, yeah, ok. Hey, are you alright? Vaggie, Angel, go go go. I'll take care of this."

Vaggie and Angel, armed with a harpoon and a Thompson gun respectively, escort your wailing mother out of the hotel as she frantically tries to apologize to you. Alastor stares at her the whole time, blood dripping from his teeth-- likely his own blood as his teeth have grown incredibly sharp in his angered state. After your mother is shoved out of the building, he turns to you. He says nothing-- he's too pissed off. He just stares at you silently, as if he's waiting for your command.

"I know what you're thinking.." You murmur silently. "But don't. I know she deserves it. But I don't want us to sink to her level."

Alastor seems to disagree with the way the sound of static in the room increases in volume. He almost looks like he's going to ignore you and charge out there as he stares at the door, until you reach out your hand and try to get his attention back on you.

"Alastor." You call, softly.

He looks back at you.

"Please, baby. I don't need revenge right now. _I need my husband."_

He tilts his head as his gaze seems to soften slightly. Tears fill your eyes again as you reach out both hands towards him, feeling entirely vulnerable. 

_"Please."_ You whisper as if it's painful to speak.

Alastor cracks his neck as he rolls his head around, shrinking back to his regular size. As soon as he's back to normal, he rushes over to you and takes you into his arms where you just _cry._ He wraps his arms around you, covering you entirely so no one else sees you cry. Sobbing into his chest will no doubt leave a huge wet spot on his suit but he can always fix that-- either with a little pyromancy or just the old-fashioned way. What is not so easily fixed at the snap of his fingers is your broken heart. As you sob into his arms, Charlie frowns and clears everyone out of the room to give you both some privacy.

"Baby, I'm right here.." He softly says.

"I can't believe she did that." 

"I know.. I know... I'm sorry I got upset. I know it didn't help."

"It's entirely within your right to get upset when you find out someone was the cause of your death."

"I know but she's your m-"

"Don't call her that. She's not my mother. Mother's don't try to kill their kids, no matter how old they are, no matter what they've done wrong. I always knew my mother was quirky, but... shit."

Alastor's smile strains-- he wants to frown at how upset and defeated you sound. He really does. His smile falters, but he quickly tries to recover and tries to cheer you up by distracting you;

"I know.. But I did enjoy that kiss."

You look up at him with confusion in your eyes before you giggle. "Really? After all that just happened, that's what you choose to focus on?" You chuckle, looking down at your feet.

"I'm focused on what's _really_ important to me; you."

Your head snaps up to meet his gaze.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49498474637/in/dateposted-public/)

He gives you a softer, less toothy smile as he raises one eyebrow up for emphasis. You smile softly as emotional tears of joy fill up your eyes, and you bury your face back into his chest, sniffling and holding him close to you. Alastor wraps his arms around you, and buries his face into your hair. "I swore that I'd always protect you." He says in an uncharacteristically soft voice. "I swore that for the rest of my days I'd keep you safe from all that threatened to hurt you. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from _her._ I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend the rest of my mortal days with you like we both secretly wished. I'm sorry that it wasn't enough."

"It's not your fault."

"...I still want to squish her. I think I'd feel better then."

You snort. "Maybe, if she ever turns around again. I don't... I don't know if I could hurt my mom. She's a bitch but..."

"Sweetheart, she murdered us. She's more than a bitch. Honestly, I'm confused how such a cruel, monstrous creature gave birth to something so beautiful..."

"Ever read about the birth of Aphrodite? The Titan known as Cronus supposedly cut off his father's genitals and threw it into the sea, where Aphrodite was born from the white foamy waves produced by the disposed genitals. It's a lot like that."

Alastor snickers. "You were born because your mother cut off a dick and threw it into the ocean? How poetic. I bet they sang songs about your birth."

You laugh. "Yes, but of course. I can hear them now; 'And what rose from the ocean, standing tall and free? Not a penis, but a child who came up to her mother's knee!'"

Alastor throws his head back holds you tightly against him as his torso shakes from laughing so hard. He wipes away a tear from his eye and giggles before letting out a sigh. He presses his cheek against your soft hair and closes his eyes, humming peacefully. 

"I love you, my Nightshade. My sweet, beloved nightshade. I swear, I'll never let anything harm you."

* * *

Today is the day.

_The day you and Alastor were to be wed._

Charlie took her time and went all out with the decorations. She made sure everything was in tip-top shape, and when the day for you to be wed came, everyone of the main group was there-- Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty, even cranky Husk took part in the celebration... and who could forget Angel Dust? Sweet guy, he is. You didn't have anyone to walk you down the aisle. You were admittedly nervous about it but after you finished dressing in a back room, Angel Dust had come in all dressed up in a snazzy suit-- fluffy tits and all.

"What are you doing here?" You said. "I'm just about to walk down the aisle..."

"I know." He said smirking. You scrunched your eyebrows together, confused.

...Then he offered you his elbow, and you cried on the spot.

"Aww, don't cry spooky tits!" He exclaimed with a soft smile on his face. "You're gonna ruin your makeup! Here, luckily for you I carry my drag-makeup bag everywhere. I'm sure I've got something to fix you up." He said before reaching into his fluff and yanking out a small makeup back to fix your now semi-runny makeup. 

After fixing your makeup quickly, Angel told you it was 'time for the catwalk'. He took you by the elbow and led you out of the private room you were in, and led you out to where everyone was waiting. As you walked down the aisle, you could see Alastor standing up ahead-- gosh, he looked gorgeous. Dressed up in another red suit-- a darker shade of red, and much fancier looking, fluffy hair styled just right... He was breathtaking.... and evidently he thought the same of you because as soon as he saw you, he audibly gasped and _tears filled his eyes._

It shocked everyone to see Alastor allow himself to become emotional, but of course they chose not to comment on it, lest their heads be removed from their shoulders.

Angel guided you down the aisle, walking with you to the music until finally you were up at front with Alastor. Angel bows, and then heads to the side where Husk, Niffty, Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor's mom were standing/floating. Ah yes, Alastor's mom. When you called her from the spiritual realm, she had thought something was wrong and had stepped out in a fiery blaze, but calmed upon seeing you and Alastor sitting in the chairs located in the privacy of your cabin within his bayou. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No Mama, but you might want to sit down." He said.

...You can still remember her squealing and then crying while smacking Alastor with a pillow in the face saying "ABOUT TIME YOU GOT MARRIED, YOU IDIOT!" before she then showered you in praise and kept saying the ring is so pretty and how you were going to be such a beautiful bride. Makes you giggle just thinking about it.

Back in the present, you're standing in front of Alastor and the stand-in wedding officiant-- who looked suspiciously a lot like Lilith Magne, especially when she gives you that knowing smile of hers-- and you're staring up into Alastor's still teary-eyes.

 _'You look beautiful.'_ He mouths at you. You smile up at him, as the wedding officiant-- who you realize is indeed Lilith upon closer inspection, because of course Charlie would have her mom show up-- begins to speak your vows.

"Welcome friends." She says in her smooth, soft voice. "We gather here today to celebrate the love of Alastor and Morté. We come here to celebrate their life, and their love for each other, to show support and to allow them to start their first day of marriage surrounded by the people most dearest and most important to them. So, welcome to all. Alastor and Morté thank you for your presence here today, and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support..."

She pauses to take a breath, and continues;

"The Definition of Love and Marriage... Marriage is a challenge to some relationships.. to others, an adventure. No ceremony can solidify or make your souls compatible; only you and your partner can do that. Through love and patience, through dedication, through communication, through sharing moments of tenderness and laughter; then and only then are you able to truly unite and bond with each other's soul. We are here on this day, to witness the union of these two souls and show our support in their choice to dedicate their lives to one another."

Then, she turns to you and Alastor, choosing to address you first.

"Morté. Do you take Alastor to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till your final death do you part?"

"I do."

Then, she turns to Alastor, who refuses to take his eyes off of you.

"Alastor. Do you take Morté to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till your final death do you part?"

"I do!"

She smiles. "Then it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alastor smirks as he steps forward and moves to grab you and dip you back to kiss you-- but you surprise him by wrapping your arms around him and dipping _him_ back in front of everyone and plant a passionate kiss right onto his lips. His eyes widen, but he settles into the kiss and eagerly kisses you back and everyone absolutely loses their mind at the power-move you just pulled. After all, Alastor is 7 foot 7 inches tall, so seeing him swoon after being dipped back by someone half his size is comical.

After some celebration, it's nearly time for the dance.

Alastor is excited for this part. He loves dancing with you. He always has, it's one of his favorite past-times. Being able to spin you around in the air, to sway around the room with you, to see that sparkle of happiness in your eye... it was addictive to him. To him, you could make _any_ floor feel like a dance floor. Dancing with you was the closest to heaven that he'll ever be, and he never wanted to come down from the high that it gave him.

He takes you by the hand, and brings you to the center of the room. It's such a small get together, so it's not like there were thousands of people watching you two-- the group was your only audience and they weren't paying either of you too much attention. But that's what made it wonderful for you both. It was like you were both back home in the bayou, dancing as Alastor made dinner. Music begins to play over the speaker, and you smile at the song that was chosen-- it's a perfect fit.

( **Song is not only recommended, it's required. This song inspired this whole fic lol.** )

_♫♪ Not tryna be indie...  
Not tryna be cool...  
Just tryna be in this...  
Tell me, are you too? ♫♪_

Alastor smiles as you two just sway in the center of the room, in time with the music.

"You look beautiful." He says. "Have I told you that?"

"About a dozen times today." You playfully retort.

"It's true though. You truly do look beautiful. My pretty wife."

_♫♪ Can you feel where the wind is?  
Can you feel it through..  
All of the windows...  
Inside this room...? ♫♪_

Alastor presses his forehead and sings a long with the next part-- just soft enough to where only you hear... like your own little serenade.

_♫♪Cause I want to touch you baby...  
And I wanna feel you too...  
I wanna see the sunrise on your sins  
Just me and you... ♫♪_

You join in his merry little song, which causes him to smile along with you.

 _♫♪ Light it up,_ _on the run...  
Let's make love tonight...  
Make it up, fall in love..  
Try... _ _Baby I'm right here... ♫♪_

Your smiles widen, as the tempo kicks up, and you both sing along as Alastor spins you around in a circle before pulling you back into him and swaying all around the room in rapid circles to the beat-- your own little ballroom dance, in your own little castle.

_♫♪ But you'll never be alone!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
Baby, I am right here. _

_I'll hold you when things go wrong!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
Baby, I am right here! _

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
Baby I am right here! ♫♪_

Alastor goes back to singing solo, swaying you close to him as he occasionally spins and dips you to the beat and tempo of the song. As the tempo rises, he spins you. When it falls, he dips you... and when it reaches a peak note, he picks you up by the waist and spins you around in the air, looking up at you like you're the goddess he worships, the sun and the moon of his entire world.

And you are.

_♫♪ We were shut like a jacket,  
so do your zip.  
We would roll down the rapids,  
to find a wave that fits._

_Can you feel where the wind is?  
Can you feel it through...  
All of the windows  
Inside this room?_

You join in again-- you can't resist not singing along with him for too long, after all. To emphasis the lyrics, he gently caresses your cheek, and holds you close to him as he sways and sings along with you.

_♫♪ Cause I want to touch you baby...  
And I wanna feel you too...  
I wanna see the sunrise on your sins  
Just me and you... _

_Light it up, on the run...  
Let's make love tonight...  
Make it up, fall in love..  
Try... Baby I'm right here... ♫♪_

He smirks at you wildly. Time to spin again! He lifts you up into the air, and spins you around, setting you back down only to twirl you around the room some more-- twirling, twirling, twirling, your world goes, spiraling out of control until all you can see is him. Just him, and his smile. That crazy, adorable smile.

_♫♪ But you'll never be alone!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
Baby, I am right here. _

_I'll hold you when things go wrong!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
Baby, I am right here! _

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
Baby I am right here! ♫♪_

Then, the song slows as the bridge of the song arrives. He pulls your hips against his, so that you sway and grind together from side to side. He dips you on his left, he dips you on his right... then he picks you back up and twirls you all around him.

_♫♪ Go, give love to your body,_  
_It's only you that can stop it._  
_Go, give love to your body,_  
_It's only you that can stop it._  
_Go, give love to your body,_  
_It's only you that can stop it._  
_Go, give love to your body,_  
_Go, give love to your body! ♫♪_

_♫♪ But you'll never be alone!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
Baby, I am right here. _

_I'll hold you when things go wrong!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
Baby, I am right here! _

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn!  
Baby I am right here! ♫♪_

As the song comes to a close, you and Alastor slow down until eventually you come to a complete stop. He stares lovingly into your eyes and moves to caress your cheek, brushing a strand of your hair out of your face in the process. Then, he leans down to press his lips against yours in a breath-taking, loving kiss. When you part, he stares down into your beautiful eyes and says;

"I'll always protect you. I'll always be there to love and hold you. You know this, right?"

"Of course I do. That's why I married you, silly."   
  
♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo loves.
> 
> How are you guys feeling after all that? Let me know, I really want to hear your thoughts.  
> As always, comments and kudos are awesome and give me life. Plz give them to meeee ♥  
> Love yo faces!
> 
> -Mistress
> 
> PS: Will be working on Sir Pentious Fanfic next yesyesyes


End file.
